


Becoming Family

by Aurum_Fidei



Series: Jamko [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Building bonds, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: Now that Jamie and Eddie are together and as their relationship grows Eddie needs to get to know the Reagans. Will they like her?





	1. Erin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! So this one is going to be my first multi chapter! It will show Eddie bonding with each Reagan! First up is Erin This takes place a few weeks after the last fic

In the weeks since Jamie had asked Eddie to be his girlfriend the petite blonde became a regular around the Reagan family dinner table. She had grown to enjoy the company of the rowdy Irish family. She particularly enjoyed that it meant she no longer needed to be alone on Sunday nights.  
This upcoming Sunday was going to be special. She had planned to meet up with Erin in order to help her cook the meal. She wanted to start having a hand in the big event that happened weekly. She also wanted to learn how to make some of Jamie’s favorite meals and Erin was just the right woman to teach her.  
Saturday Afternoon Erin’s Apartment  
Eddie had arrived at Erin’s apartment building and she was beginning to become nervous as she took the elevator to the 11th floor. She had never before spent time alone with the only Reagan sister. She knew that Erin was quick as a whip and was hard core. She had to be to grow up with three brothers! Come to think of it this is the first time Eddie is spending alone time with any Reagan besides her boyfriend. She really hoped this went well. She knew how much family meant to Jamie.   
“Ok… 1107… 1109… 1111… Aha! 1113!” She quickly composed herself and rapped on the door three times.  
Erin promptly opened the door. Eddie was surprised to see her in a way she had never seen the well composed woman before. Erin was in jeans a grey t-shirt and was dusted with flour. When the older woman saw the young blonde in her doorway she smiled and said “Eddie! So great to see you! Come in please.”  
“Thank you Erin! What a lovely place you have. Perfect for you and Nicki. Is she helping us as well?” Eddie questioned as she placed her coat and bag on the coat rack and looked around for the teen.  
“Oh no. She is strapping down for finals so she is staying at her dorm this weekend so it is just the two of us!” Erin smiled  
“Oh I am sure she is going to do fabulous! She is one smart cookie! So, Erin what are we making today?” Eddie questioned  
“I thought I would go easy on you and we could make a simple roast with mashed potatoes. But I thought I would also teach you how to make Grandma Betty’s peach pie! Jamie loves that pie! Grandma used to make him that instead of a birthday cake every year and now I do it too.” She smiled  
“Doesn’t sound too difficult.”  
“Oh it really isn’t once you get used to it!” Erin smiled “Now let’s get that pie started!”  
Maybe this will be better than she thought. Eddie followed Erin into the kitchen. She had already started the dough and was kneading it. Erin instructed Eddie to peel and slice the bag of fresh peaches on the counter. As she was doing this and Erin was shaping the dough into the two pie tins Erin decided to start conversation.  
“So how are things with you and Jamie?” She casually asked  
“We are doing great. I think this is by far the best relationship I have ever been in. He treats me like a queen and I absolutely love all of you guys. I love that you have already accepted me into the family dinners and everything.”  
“Well to be honest with you Eddie, we all knew this relationship was a long time coming. Pops had been itching to put that extra chair out ever since he first heard about you. The kids had a bet to see how long it would take you two to get together, as you know Nicki won $40 out of that one, Danny, Linda, and I were inches away from intervening ourselves when all this went down, and well Dad has to say nothing about it so he has plausible deniability that there was anything at all between the two of you before Jamie’s promotion”  
Eddie’s jaw dropped at what Erin had said. Knowing that Jamie’s family had been rooting for them since before she even knew some of them was beyond her. “Wow I don’t know what to say…”  
“Don’t say anything! I am just glad the kid finally got the balls to ask you out. Apparently he needed the gold shield courage to do it.” Erin laughed  
“Apparently! So, I feel as though I barely know you Erin. Well besides the entire ADA thing and single mother to Nicki.”  
“I know! I am so happy we get to have this girl’s day together to get to know each other a little better. You know my basic background. What about you?”  
“Oh well, you know my Dad ended up in prison due to a Ponzi scheme but we have reconnected and I send him letters. My mother and I don’t talk much since she doesn’t like the fact that I talk to my father. I am an only child and since both my parents immigrated here I don’t have much else. I never had too many friends when I was growing up so I am pretty much alone when I am not with Jamie.”  
“Oh Eddie! I am so sorry! Well our entire family absolutely adores you and you will now always have us. Never feel afraid to contact me. I am usually free around lunch everyday unless I have court so maybe we can set up a weekly meal time together?”   
“I would love that Erin. My new partner is great and all but a familiar face would be great during a meal break.”   
Eddie and Erin continued to talk and laugh and make plans to meet up for lunch sometime the following week. Eddie was relieved to be getting along so well with her boyfriend’s sister. She had a feeling that they would be good friends for years to come.  
Time Lapse to Dinner on Sunday  
Frank leaned back in his chair as he wiped his mouth with his napkin and nodded appreciatively. “Delicious as always, Erin”  
“Well, Dad I couldn’t possibly take all the credit” Erin smiled as she glanced at the blonde sitting next to her  
“What do you mean? You told Linda and Pop that you had it handled? Who else helped?” Danny asked confused  
“Yea Aunt Erin” Sean said  
“Well Eddie did! She came over to my apartment yesterday and we had a girls day baking the pies for dessert and prepping the roast and mashed potatoes.”  
“Really?” Jamie said “I’m impressed Eddie”  
Eddie smiled at the compliments “Well thank you! But speaking of pie I better go get it so we can dig in! Erin taught me your Grandma Betty’s peach pie recipe and I was dying for a taste yesterday”  
“Oh peach pie…” Jamie said longingly as he watched Eddie go into the kitchen.  
“Jamie, don’t let that one go. She’s a keeper.” Erin said quietly to her younger brother   
He smiled as he said “Wasn’t planning on it sis”  
“Ok who is ready for peach pie? I even picked up some of my favorite coffee from a little brew house by my apartment as a special treat for the adults! It has cinnamon in it so it should go nicely with the pie!” Eddie said as she came walked in with a large tray that had the two pies, a small stack of plates, and eight cups of coffee.  
“How thoughtful Eddie” Frank said as he got up to help the young woman.   
As they all enjoyed their pie and coffee Eddie stole a glance at Erin and couldn’t help but grin at her. She had a feeling that this was just the start of her becoming very close with all the Reagans and she loved the thought of that.


	2. Jack

Eddie could not believe what she was doing right at the moment. Danny had texted her twenty minutes ago asking her a favor. Apparently all the Reagans were busy working and no one was going to be there for Jacks speech competition. She responded right away that she would of course be able to attend. She was now on her way to Jacks school and had no clue what she was doing.   
When she arrived she parked and walked to the auditorium where the competition was to be held. She immediately sat down in the front row on the far left side. She could see Jack sitting amongst a group of other kids his age on the stage. She waved slightly to him before folding her hands in her lap.  
“Welcome, everyone, to our 9th grade speech competition! We have 10 students that entered todays competition and our entire faculty is extremely proud of the work that they put into their speeches” A woman whom she assumed was the principal said “First up is Katie Bower with her speech entitled A War of Silence”  
The first girl was small for her age but presented a powerful speech about prisoners of war. Next came an average looking boy who entitled his speech about his veteran father “My Hero”. Eddie almost fell asleep at that one. There were three more speeches before Jack took the podium.   
“Hello My name is Jack Reagan and my speech is entitled My Legacy.” At what Jack said Eddie immediately perked up. She listened intently as Jack painted the picture of generations of Reagan men who served our country whether it be as a marine, beat cop, or a detective. He even began to talk about the current Reagans and mentioned to the eager crowd that his cousin Nicki was intent on being the first female Reagan to become a cop. When he finished Eddie was the first one to begin clapping and the last one to stop. He had a way with words! He may have the commissioner’s position in his cards one day, Eddie couldn’t help but think. As she continued to listen to the last four speeches she sent Linda and Danny a clip of Jacks speech that she had recorded discreetly she captioned it “Your son is a piece of work! He has already blown the previous 5 kids out of the water!! ” She received thank you’s from both of them. When it was time for the awards ceremony she found herself crossing her fingers. Jack ended up placing second. She couldn’t contain her shouts when his name was called she was so very excited for the boy.  
When Jack found his was to her he gave her a quick smile before saying “Everyone else was at work huh?”  
“Yeah kid. I’m sorry. I sent a clip of your speech to your parents and they were as impressed as I am! You did amazing up there!” She smiled at him and put her arm around his shoulder.   
“You know Eddie, I really like you. None of my friends that competed today even had their Aunts show up. And I mean you are just Uncle Jamie’s girlfriend right now!”  
“Well I like you kids. I want to show you I care about you. I know dating a Reagan means getting the entire family and I adore you all.” Eddie smiled at Jack “Well anyways I think I need to take a certain 2nd place winner to get pizza!”  
“Sounds good to me!! Uncle Jamie says you know all the good food places in the city!”  
“And he is not lying kid”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So some of these chapters are going to be shorter. But I think I might make this more than just the bonding and add in chapters that are steps in the Jamko relationship!


	3. Date Night Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just wanted to say this takes place about 2 months after Jamie and Eddie became an official item!

It was an average Thursday afternoon at the 12th. Eddie Janko was talking casually with her friend and current partner Kara Walsh in the women’s locker room as they changed into their street clothes.  
“So you haven’t talked too much about Jamie these past few days Eddie. What’s going on with you two?” Kara prodded.  
“Oh we haven’t been up to much the last two weeks! He has been really busy with a serial killer case he and his partner are helping Danny and Detective Baez with. I even went to the Reagan family dinner by myself for the first time this past Sunday!” Eddie explained. She understood how time consuming it was to be a homicide detective but that did not mean she didn’t miss her boyfriend.   
“Wow!”  
“I know… I miss him sometimes. But at least he calls me every morning when he is driving to the 5-4 and every night before he goes to bed. He even sent roses to my apartment Friday” Eddie smiled when she said that. Her boyfriend truly did treat her well.  
Before Kara could answer her Sara Lark, a rookie, came in for her shift and casually said “There is an attractive Detective looking for you out there Janko.”  
Eddie automatically became excited and walked out of the locker room with her bag over her shoulder. She looked down the hall and saw who she was looking for. Jamie stood there talking with Sarge. She couldn’t help but think how sexy he looked in his work clothes. She loved the way he looked in a well fitted suit. Once Sarge had gone back into his office Eddie decided to make herself known “I was told you’re looking for me?” She could help but smile when he quickly turned around to see her standing not even five feet away from him.  
“Eddie! I’ve missed you!” He said happily but still not getting any closer to her.  
“Then what are you waiting for? Get over here and kiss me you oaf!” She sassed  
“I have a better idea..,” Jamie said  
“This idea would be?” Eddie asked impatient as she stepped closer to her boyfriend.  
“Well we haven’t seen each other in about two weeks. This case took forever to catch a break in. But now that we have our killer I can finally take my gorgeous girlfriend on a proper date. Instead of just settling for a phone call before I collapse on my couch because I was too tired to move to my bed.”  
“I like the sound of this…” She said as she finally got close enough to slip her hand into his.  
“Ok then. I will walk you to your car and pick you up at your place in an hour and a half.”  
Time lapse 1 ½ hours  
Eddie heard the tell-tale knock at her front door telling her that her boyfriend had arrived to pick her up for their date. She yelled out “Be right out!” as she applied dark red lipstick and put on her black pumps. She looked at herself in her bathroom mirror and smiled. Jamie was going to love her in the maroon dress she had picked for the occasion. It had long sleeves and a scoop neck but a hemline that fell to right above her knees. She had bought the dress because it made her legs look longer. She smiled at her reflection one last time as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.  
When she walked out Jamie’s jaw instantly hit the floor. “Wow… Eddie you look beautiful!”   
“Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself.” Eddie said as she looked Jamie up and down. He was dressed in brown slacks and a blue pinstriped button down shirt.   
“Let’s get going. I have been dying to take you to this little Chinese place that we used to go to as kids!”  
“Sounds yummy! How’d you know I’ve been craving Chinese?”  
“Oh I just sent Walsh a text. You used to always talk about what you were ‘dying’ to have when we rode together” He grinned as he teased her slightly.  
“I should have known it wasn’t really her brother she was texting!” She laughed as she got into the car.  
Jamie just laughed as he shut her door and went to get into the driver’s seat.  
At the Flying Dragon  
“Well you know that we got the perp, so tell me how your day was.” Jamie said after the waitress took their orders.  
“Well, it really was nothing special. Kara and I took some kids down for selling pot in central park. That was our only collars. The rest of our day was spent driving around and talking.” Eddie said as she sipped on her plum wine.  
“Sounds like a nice and easy day.”  
“It was” Eddie became silent as their appetizers arrived. The pot stickers looked divine. As she and Jamie began to eat she decided to bring up a subject. “Jamie I want to talk to you about something regarding our relationship.”  
He started to choke “What?”  
“It’s nothing bad. Listen I know your family are Irish Catholics, and yes before this ever comes I am willing to become a Catholic for you, I am assuming you guys are traditional as you give your women purity and promise rings. Do you intend on us waiting until marriage to have sex?” Eddie was very blunt.  
Jamie was taken aback, He didn’t know what to say. “Eddie, I… I… You should know I am a virgin. Only serious relationship I ever had was Sidney and we wanted to wait since we both grew up in the church.” Jamie rubbed his neck “I am really happy you want to be Catholic. To answer yes I would prefer to wait as that’s how I was raised to believe. But it is something we need to discuss…” He was bright red and just before Eddie was going to answer their dinner arrived.   
As the waitress left yet again Eddie started the conversation again “Jamie, unlike what most people think I am not too experienced either. I am actually perfectly ok with waiting until we get married. Since that is our intentions with one another. I think it is romantic and sweet”  
“Really?” Jamie asked gulping once again.  
“Really.” She said as she leaned across the table and kissed him sweetly.  
Time lapse back at Eddie’s apartment  
“That was a nice evening out. I have really missed you Jamie” Eddie said looking up at him as they came to her door. Jamie never came in if it was late.  
“Me too Eddie.” He said as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Their conversation over dinner fueled the kiss for both of them. “Listen. Do you want to come to church on Sunday? No pressure if you don’t want to. Just thought if you want to convert coming to mass is a good first. Also if you want to talk to someone about converting talk with Linda. She did it when she married Danny. She was a Southern Baptist. That’s why her family isn’t super connected with her. So she knows how hard it can be”  
“I would love to come. Maybe even sign up for a class. And thanks for telling me that. I will definitely call Linda sometime next week.” Eddie smiled as she kissed her boyfriend once more. This one was softer. “Goodnight Jamie”  
“Goodnight Eddie” Jamie said as he let her hand slip through the closing door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you guys go! Some more Jamko for you! I will be slipping in these building block chapters in between the bonding chapters! I think I am going to do a Linda bonding session next as it is prompted in this chapter!


	4. Linda

Eddie felt nervous as she stepped into the church that the Reagans had been going to for generations. The building was huge and airy. She saw stained glass every which way she turned. She knew that people were looking to see who was on Jamie Reagans arm and she was extremely self-conscious about it. Was the dress she was wearing long enough? Was she showing too much cleavage? Was it blatantly obvious that she wasn’t Catholic?  
Jamie was patient with her and showed her how to the sign of the cross with holy water at the entrance and then led her to his family. When they got to the other Reagans some of Eddie’s nerves melted away. She was greeted warmly. Frank had stood and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Eddie remembering what Jamie had told her about Linda had decidedly sat next to the other blonde.  
Time lapse through Mass  
Eddie felt slightly overwhelmed after her first ever Mass. She was still sitting in the pew staring at the altar as all the Reagans were mingling with their fellow church goers. Well she thought all the Reagans were mingling…  
“It’s really overwhelming isn’t it?” Linda said as she sat down next to her again “All the standing, sitting, and kneeling. Synchronized prayers and hand movements. It takes time to get used to”  
“I’m not sure I can ever get used to this…” Eddie said still looking at the altar.  
“Oh you will. I did. Took a month or two but I did. Jamie said you were going to look into taking classes. Were you thinking of doing a communion and being confirmed? Because to be honest I never really had the time when Danny and I got married to do all that because I was in nursing school and then I was the rookie.” Linda said as she stared at the altar as well “I would take the class with you. I think I would do my boys proud”  
Eddie looked at Linda and smiled at her widely. “I would love that”   
“Great. Let’s go talk to the Father to see if we can set something up for us.” The two women got up together “First let me tell Danny for him and the boys to catch a ride over to Pops place with Jamie and me and you can just ride over together. I have a feeling this might take a while”  
Time Lapse Linda’s car  
“So tell me what did you think of your first mass?” Linda asked Eddie as they drove.  
“Well to be honest it wasn’t my first time ever in a Catholic church. So it was not a totally new experience. It was just the entire: I know that Reagans have been going to that very church for four generations now. And it just makes me wonder…”  
“It makes you wonder if you’re good enough for a Reagan? Been there done that. I remember the feeling of the eyes of me when I walked in with Danny for the first time. I knew that they all knew I was a Southern Baptist. I remember fretting every Sunday for months about what I should wear because if I wore something too short Sister Darcy would tell Frank and Mary I wasn’t good enough for Danny”  
Everything Linda was saying was hitting home for exactly how Eddie had felt as she walked into that church today “How did you get past it all?”  
“I realized Danny and his family were worth the trouble of converting. And plus soon after we got married I realized that a ring on the left hand means a heck of a lot more to everyone at church! Even if the rings on our right hands mean the world to us.” Linda had lifted her right hand so that her ruby ring was sparkling in the sun. At this Eddie had to laugh as she studied her own multicolored stone.  
Time Lapse At Family dinner  
After the normal conversations about work and school had died down, Nicki decided to speak up “So Aunt Linda, what were you and Eddie talking to the Father about after church?”   
“Well Eddie and I decided to take classes so she can have her first communion and so that we can both be confirmed. I never got around to it and Eddie is converting” Linda Explained  
“Wow Eddie that’s a big decision! When did you decide to do that?” Frank asked   
“Well I had been thinking about it ever since my first dinner her actually… But I just brought it up to Jamie and well here we are!” Eddie said shyly. She still was not completely used to addressing her boss in such a casual manner.  
“You’ll come to enjoy it Eddie! It may seem overwhelming but just wait until Christmas Eve! That is my favorite Mass!” Nicki gushed “The candles and singing and all the decorations! It’s just beautiful and brings the spirit of Christmas to life!”  
“I’ve always loved Christmas so I am sure I will love it!” Eddie said in response.  
“What’s for dessert Aunt Erin?” Sean asked having lost interest in the conversation   
“Seany, mind your manners. Plus you still have some corned beef on your plate!” Danny scolded lightly  
“To answer your question Sean. It’s chocolate cake from the bakery by my office” Erin said as she got up from the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you guys go! Some sweet bonding as well as a quick dinner scene!


	5. Nicki

Eddie couldn’t believe her eyes. Honestly, she hoped she was dreaming right about now. She wanted what was happening in front of her eyes to just disappear so she didn’t have to confront it. Nicki, her boyfriend of 4 month’s niece was currently in front of the 12th kissing rookie Gabe Garner. She knew that move. Sometimes she would have lunch with Jamie and kiss him goodbye in front of the 5-4. It’s a sigh of comfort in a relationship. She knew she had to say something to the 20 year old.  
“Nicki!” She called out impulsively  
She saw Gabe’s yes widen as he scurried into the precinct. Nicki turned toward her and crossed her arms “Now that you scared him into the building… yes Eddie?”  
“What was that?”  
“Well I think you of all people would know. You and Uncle Jamie lock lips quite a bit even around the family now…” Nicki said sarcastically.  
“Oh, you know I meant. Are you going out with Garner?” Eddie asked “If so for how long?”  
“Yes we are going out… it has been 3 weeks now… I was planning on telling my mom this weekend. It just sucks for us because well I have a protective family and well as soon as word gets out who he is dating, Gabe is going to get slack for ‘trying to get a hook’”  
“Why didn’t you come and talk to me?” Eddie asked as she placed a hand on Nicki’s shoulder. “You know I am here for you, Jack, and Sean!”  
“I don’t know… I guess I was afraid you’d tell Uncle Jamie before I could tell my mom. I know that you understand the situation. I mean you have been getting slack about the hook thing since you STARTED on the job! I just don’t know how to prepare Gabe for the slack… and well my crazy Uncles and Grandfather…” Nicki finally unfolded her arms and relaxed herself.  
“I’ll let you be the one to tell everyone about Gabe. That’s your business. But I personally think it would be hilarious for you to just show up with a date to Sunday dinner. I can’t even imagine Danny’s reaction! But if it helps I can have a talk with Garner. I have come to learn that the Reagans are worth the slack that being associated with them comes with. They are well worth it. And you Nicki, are just as worth it as Jamie is.”  
Eddie was surprised when Nicki jumped at her and hugged her tightly. Once the surprise wore off, Eddie was able to wrap her arms gently around the younger woman. “I really do care about you Nicki. Don’t ever forget that.”  
“Thank you, Eddie” Her muffled voice said.  
“No problem.”  
Time lapse 10 min  
For the first time in four months Edit Janko walked into the men’s locker room of the 12th precinct. She told Nicki she would talk to Garner but she never said she wouldn’t scare the rookie’s pants off while she was at it.  
“Garner!” Eddie yelled out as she made sure she adverted her eyes from her fellow officers.  
“Yes Officer Janko!” He came running to stand in front of her.  
“Ok, let us get some things straightened out why don’t we. First and foremost Nicki is a special person. She is kind, strong, beautiful, and is more than her last name. So you need to get the hell away from her if the only reason you are dating her is for a hook. But if you are genuine you should know that the Reagan family is worth any slack that anyone will give you. But you should also know… you hurt Nicki… you don’t have just her Uncles to worry about. You have me to worry about. Oh and this conversation will be kept between us Garner.” At that Eddie walked out of the locker room.   
No one was going to mess with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really wanted to show a more protective side of Eddie. Reviews always appreciated.


	6. This is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am going to start this chapter with a time jump explaining some major event! This chapter happens 3 months after the last chapter! Please enjoy :)

Time leap begins  
The next three months moved along quickly for Eddie. Nicki had brought Officer Garner to Sunday dinner about two weeks after their initial run in with Eddie at the 12th. Jamie and Danny gave the tough uncle act but ended up liking Gabe very much and gave their approval. Their approval did not stop them from peeking out the blinds as Nicki walked him out every Sunday evening.  
A month after Gabe joined the dinner table was the Sunday that Eddie took part in her first communion. The family celebrated with a feast of Irish food and Frank had gifted Eddie with a beautiful golden cross pendant. With her communion under her belt Eddie was finally beginning to feel as though she belonged in the Catholic faith. She also enjoyed her confirmation classes with Linda as they often would get coffee afterwards and talk. Linda would tell Eddie about her latest grievances with her sons and Eddie would tell her about the obnoxious people she came about while she walked the beat. Their second time getting coffee Linda gave Eddie a visor clip to have in her cruiser. The clip was of St. Michael the Archangel, otherwise known as the patron saint of law enforcement.  
Time leap ends  
Eddie couldn’t help but smile as she enjoyed her meal with her surrogate family. Even though she had only been with Jamie for 7 months she felt the constant warmth and acceptance that her boyfriend’s family had for her. Even with all that it was a shock when Sean piped up and said “Aunt Eddie can you pass the potatoes?” She completely froze not sure what to say. She and Jamie weren’t even engaged yet. And it was too soon to be engaged in her opinion. How would Jamie react to this? Oh goodness, she did not see this coming at all.  
“Aunt Eddie?” Sean said again expectantly. Eddie shook her head as she realized everyone was awaiting her reaction.  
“Yea, sure Seany. Here you go” She said as she passed the potatoes over to the boy choosing to not comment on the new moniker.  
The family returned to their meal and was silent for all of five minutes before Jack piped up and said “Eddie, is it all right for me and Nicki to call you Aunt Eddie too if we want?”  
Again all eyes were turned onto Eddie. She became nervous as she blushed at the question “Well, Jack I guess that’s up to you guys. I don’t mind. It is really up to you and if you feel comfortable calling me your Aunt already even though I am not engaged to your Uncle yet.”  
Satisfied Jack went back to eating. Eddie decided to clear her head and began clearing the table of dirty dishes to clean.  
As she scrubbed dishes clean and stared out the window lost in her thoughts she was unaware of Jamie entering the kitchen.  
“So Aunt Eddie” He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“Yea, I guess so!” She laughed softly.  
“Thanks for making it so easy for them. I know that must have felt weird.”  
“No. Well, yes it did. But only at first. Then once I realized that I love you and well I love them too and it was just easy and…” Realizing what she just said she shut her mouth.  
“I love you too Eddie” Jamie said softly as he kissed her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So so sorry this took so long!! I am back in school and it just took longer for me to adjust to my schedule than I thought it would! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just some fluff and it’s a gap filler of sorts.


	7. Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here is Danny’s chapter. This is gonna be somewhat angsty/heavy. It is also going to be longer and involve all characters by the end but we are going to see Danny be an awesome big bro to Eddie:)

Eddie had thought the day would be a normal Wednesday. Well as she thought back it had started out normal. Kara was set to drive for their tour that day and started a conversation right away.  
“I heard that promotions are going to be coming down from 1PP soon. Think a gold badge is headed either of our way?” She asked as she headed towards their beat.  
“I don’t think there is any gold badge in my future. This is to blame” Eddie responded holding her right hand up pointing to her Claddagh “But I do think you have a good shot at one! I always talk about how amazing you are in front of Frank”  
“Don’t deny yourself the opportunity to get Detective just because you’re dating the PC’s son. You are a good cop and deserve the gold shield as much as anyone. As much as Jamie and Danny even.”  
“Thanks Kara. Means a lot”  
“No thanks needed”  
Comfortable silence surrounded them as they drove the familiar streets.  
“Central to 12-David. Robbery in progress at 43 Broad Street. Suspect armed and dangerous.”  
“12 David to Central. Show us responding. Call for back up.” Eddie spoke into her radio. She knew that they would be entering the building before backup arrived but she wanted it there to prevent the suspect escaping.  
Eddie could feel her adrenaline pumping as she entered the building with Kara at her back. She was scanning a room to clear it when out of nowhere she heard Kara scream “Eddie GET DOWN!!” Out of shock Eddie began to swivel instead of listening to her partners instructions. She followed Kara’s line of sight to find the suspect leaning out of a closet she had yet to clear down the hall. The suspects weapon was aimed right at her.   
It was too late to listen to Kara’s instructions as she heard the loud bang of the gun and felt a searing pain in her shoulder and then her gut. Wait? She could have sworn she only heard the gun go off once! And now she was on the ground. Kara was at her side screaming for a bus. Back up must have arrived. Did Kara take down the suspect? She felt very cold and everything was getting dark. Well she was going to hear about this from all the Reagans for a long time…  
POV switch to Danny  
The day had been rather boring for Danny so far. He and Baez were catching up on reports and other paperwork that needed to be done. He thought he would be home on time for a change as he answered a phone.  
“Reagan” He said as he reclined in his chair  
“Thank goodness!! Danny! I have been trying to get ahold of someone in your family for like half an hour now! Jamie didn’t pick up. Erin didn’t pick up. Linda didn’t pick up. Nicki didn’t pick up. Well you get the idea and I wasn’t about to call the PC.” Kara Walsh was obviously in panic mode  
“Walsh slow down. Why do you need to get ahold of one of us?”  
“Eddie told me if something ever happened to call you guys and…”  
“Wait something happened to Eddie?” Danny jumped up and began walking.  
“We got a robbery call. She was shot twice. Once in the shoulder once in the abdomen. She lost a lot of blood on scene and she lost consciousness.”  
“I’m on my way Walsh” He said as he hung up.  
“Danny what’s going on?” Baez asked concern written all over her face.  
“Eddie’s been shot. Gotta go to the hospital. Send the kid if you see him though I think he will be getting more calls soon.”   
“Will do!” She called after him as he ran to the elevator.  
As soon as Danny was in the safety of his car he lashed out his anger and hit the steering wheel. He hoped to God that Walsh took care of the guy that put Eddie in this situation.  
He took his phone and dialed the phone to his fathers office. Knowing he would get Baker the first thing he said when she answered was “Officer down was Janko. I need to speak to Dad.”  
“Right away Danny.”  
After a few moment of silence he heard his fathers gruff voice answer the phone.  
“Danny, Do you have any more information on Eddie’s condition?” He obviously sounded emotional. He liked the girl that his youngest son had been bringing around for eight months now.  
“All I know is she lost a lot of blood and she lost consciousness.”  
“Ok does Jamie know?”  
“Unless Officer Walsh got ahold of him since she was on the phone with me no he does not. He was out on a case last I saw him. He has been undercover so it’s unwise to call his extra phone or it could blow his cover.”  
“Ok well I will have my detail bring me up to the hospital and we will pick up Pop on the way. You need to call Erin and let her know. She is family Danny.”  
“I know Dad, I know” At that the line went dead. Danny began to drive furiously down the road towards the correct hospital as he called his sister.  
“Danny this better be good. I don’t have much time today.”  
“Well you need to make time. Eddie was shot so you are needed at the hospital.” He barked into the phone  
“What?! What happened?”  
“Robbery gone wrong. Don’t know the whole story. I just know that we are her family and Jamie is undercover so he doesn’t even know and won’t know until his tour is over.”  
“Is Dad on his way too?”  
“Yes. I will see you and Nicki at the hospital.” Before Erin could answer Danny hung up his phone and concentrated on the road.   
Time lapse  
Danny rushed into the emergency room and soon realized he was the first of the Reagans to show up. He soon saw Officer Walsh sitting in a chair looking anxious. The woman didn’t even look like a police officer anymore. She had changed into a set of scrubs and her hair was loose around her shoulders but obviously matted with blood. Eddie’s blood. Danny shook that thought from his head.  
“Walsh what is going on?” He said.  
“They just took her back to surgery Detective Reagan. They said it would be a while…” At that moment Frank and Henry Reagan walked in flanked by Franks detail. Flooding in behind them were officers from the 12th and the 5-4.   
Henry went and sat down near the doors while Frank went to talk to Walsh and Danny. Immediately Walsh snapped into a salute.  
“At ease. Officer Walsh I have heard that you protected Officer Janko well when she went down. I heard that you took down the bastard that did this”  
“Yes sir that is true.” She stated. Her eyes gleamed with tears. “Sir if it is alright I would like to wait here to hear about my partner.”  
“We would want you no other place Kara. That is coming from Frank Reagan family to Eddie not the Commissioner by the way.” Frank said with a small smile. He led the young woman to where Pop was sitting. Erin was now there as well along with Nicki. Linda came in through the double doors and walked towards the family.  
“Do you got anything for us Linda?” Danny said as he encircled his wife in a comforting embrace.  
“All I got was that she was for the most part stable when she went into surgery. I swear I about threw up when I saw her name.” Her voice was thick with unshed tears. She had become close with Eddie over the last few months. When she saw Officer Walsh sitting quietly near us she spoke up louder and asked “Did you get ‘em?”  
Kara was obviously shocked that she was being addressed again but she was quick to recover “Yes” She said simply.  
“Good “ Nicki said.  
4 hours later  
Jamie came running in the door, panic in his eyes. He was searching for his family but was met with a sea of blue.  
Out of nowhere it seemed he crashed into Danny  
“Slow down kid! This is a hospital! You can’t be running around” He said as he placed his hands on Jamie’s shoulders.  
“Danny I am NOT slowing down! I need to know what is happening NOW!” He all but shouted at his older brother  
“Well come on we just got an update from the doctors. Lucky for us Eddie has it in writing that all Reagans have a right to know her medical status. You’re her power of attorney though. I am sure Renzulli told you what happened at the robbery and that Walsh took the guy who did this down so I am just going to cut to the chase. Eddie is stable but she isn’t out of the woods yet. The nurse said they still have a good four hours of surgery left to repair the damage in her gut. They also said she will probably need PT in her arm but that wasn’t the serious injury.” Finally Danny took a deep breath, he felt Jamie relax somewhat under his touch.   
“Ok. Ok. She is really alright? She is really still…” He swallowed hard “alive?”  
“Yes. She is alive and fighting.” Danny said as he recognized the pure terror on his younger brothers’ face.   
“This must be how you felt when Linda was shot.” Jamie said bluntly.   
At the mention of Linda’s shooting Danny’s heart began to race and his palms began to sweat. Then he realized that’s where he recognized the look of terror in Jamie’s eyes. He had worn the same look. It was the terror of losing the one person who was a part of you. Whom you loved more than yourself. “You really love her don’t you kid.” He didn’t ask. He simply stated.  
“More than I thought possible. I am so afraid I am going to lose her Danny” He had tears in his eyes as he slumped into a nearby chair.  
They were both silent for a moment before Danny finally said. “I am going to say something we’ve all been saying since day one with you two. Do not let her get away. And I mean it. Do you still got Ma’s ring?”  
“Yea I do. But I don’t want to give that to Eddie. I gave that to Sydney it would be strange.”  
“Get it reset. I know a good jeweler you could go to. He even owes me a favor. I stopped a robbery there a few months back so he’d probably be willing to do it at a discount.”   
“Great idea Danny! As soon as she is healed up I will plan a proposal… I can’t let something like this happen again without us being engaged at the least.”  
6 hours later back to Eddies POV  
She could hear several familiar voices but couldn’t see anything and she couldn’t figure out who was talking exactly.  
“We were so close to losing her Dad. She has become family these last few months”  
“I know Danny. We all love her. This was incredibly scary. I am just glad it’s over with.”   
Now she knew who it was. It was Danny and Frank. What were they doing in her room? Where was Jamie? She was shot. Shouldn’t her boyfriend be at her bedside?  
“Poor Jamie he was sitting here for almost 2 hours waiting for her to wake up. I finally convinced him to go get some coffee.” Well there was her answer. Jamie would be back soon. She better make it known that she was awake before they started saying things they didn’t want her to hear.   
Slowly she opened her eyes. The first thing she said was “I would salute Frank but I have a feeling this is more a family visit than a PC visiting his wounded officer and well you know bullet in my right shoulder.”  
“Eddie. Nice to see your eyes open. And no I would rather you not salute me!” Frank said a grin spread across his face. “Jamie is going to be mad that he wasn’t here when you woke up. Let me go find him for you”  
Eddie thought about protesting but she really did want to see Jamie and she didn’t really want to wait. So Frank left the room in search of Jamie while Danny put the call light on and began talking.  
“You really scared us today kid. What were you thinkin’ making us all like you and then going and getting’ yourself shot?” He joked but Eddie was surprised to see real tears glimmering in Danny Reagans eyes.  
“Danny are you crying?”  
“Of course I am!” He snapped “I am not emotionless like so many people think. I care about you Eddie. You have become another little sister. Another Erin. And you just made me realize my little sister is out there with the guns and baddies like me and Jamie.”  
Eddie stared at Danny not knowing what to say. She opened her mouth and nothing came out.  
“You coded on the table. They didn’t tell Jamie. Linda found out that’s how I know. But you died in that operating room Eddie. We all lost you and if those doctors hadn’t have gotten you back I know it would have been Joe all over again. Jamie isn’t the only one who loves you in this family. He may be the only one who loves you that way but we all love you.”  
Eddie started crying and laughing at the same time. She cringed at the pain that shot up her side from her laughter. “Ow. Laughing was a bad idea. Danny that all means so much to me. I love you all too.”  
“Eddie!” Jamie said from the doorway. He had a look of relief on his face as he came into the room. Danny quietly bent down and gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room to join the rest of his family in the waiting room.  
“Jamie! I am so sorry! I am so sorry I scared you and everyone else…” Eddie had tears in her eyes again as she realized the panic she must have caused the Reagans.  
“Don’t apologize Eddie. It wasn’t your fault. It was the bastard who shot you who did this all. Kara took him down by the way. She waited the 8 hours you were in surgery to see if you were ok but she was drained and I made her go home and sleep.” Jamie said soothingly as he stroked her hair.  
“I bet you guys sat through it all together huh?” Eddie said with a crooked grin.  
“Eddie. I was undercover today. No one could get ahold of me until 6 hours ago. I got here when you were 4 hours into your surgery. Danny was the one who was here the entire time.”  
“Danny?”  
“Well yea. You’re like his little sister now. Everyone is here thanks to Danny. He told everyone to get down here as soon as it happened since he was the first person Kara could get ahold of.”  
“Wow”  
“We are all gonna be here for you Eddie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AND DONE!! This has been milling about in my head for a while and now I have it written down. I may edit it in the future but for now I am happy with it. I thought a plot twist would be fun! Please read and review.


	8. Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: takes place 6 weeks after last chapter.

*BANG BANG BANG*  
The sound echoed around the room. Eddie was attempting to shoot her service weapon at the range. She was beginning to get frustrated as she continued to miss the body outline on the paper targets. She knew her recovery was going to be long, but her doctor had said she could now return to active duty. But since the injury happened on her right shoulder she needed be retested on her ability to handle her gun. She felt so mad. Why couldn’t it have been her left shoulder? Why her right? She could have been back on active duty weeks ago if it had been her left arm. But she had needed physical therapy in order to get full range of motion back and no this stupid test! And why couldn’t she shoot her gun right? Why didn’t it feel the same?  
Eddie groaned in frustration as she slumped into a nearby chair and took off her ear protection and placed her piece on the nearby table. What kind of cop could she be if she could shoot? What would the guys think of her if she had to keep playing house mouse even after she had gotten the all clear because she can’t pass a stupid firearms exam.  
“Jamie said you’d be down here” A familiar voice called. When Eddie lifted her head up she saw Henry standing there “Now want to tell me what is wrong sweetheart? Or should we just shoot some guns?”  
Eddie laughed at what Henry had to say, some tension from her shoulders melted away. “Henry. I should’ve known someone would have been coming to check on me sooner or later. I told Jamie I would call him when I left the range… that was three hours ago.”  
“I see why he called me now”  
“I… I can’t shoot right. My arm shakes too badly still. I feel like I am a bad cop. My doctor cleared me for duty but I still need my firearm clearance. And I am stuck playing house mouse until my arm stops shaking. I’m just so afraid that it won’t stop shaking Henry… That there was nerve damage that the doctor did not see and I will never be able to walk the beat again…”  
“I remember when I was on the beat and I had taken a shot similar to yours. I had a tremor for nearly a month after I was cleared for full duty. It killed me. Probably killed Betty as well. Poor woman had to deal with me playing house mouse for well near three months. Francis was only 3 years old at the time so he wouldn’t remember. It was rough.” Henry had taken a seat next to Eddie. He looked straight ahead studying Eddie’s target that was littered with bullet holes surrounding the outline. “You will get there though. You will recover. Just keep practicing and keep your mind sharp.”  
Eddie looked up and smiled at Henry “What did I ever do to deserve to be a part of such an amazing family?”  
“Well, sweetheart let’s just say that you and Linda make up for your significant others antics. Those boys may be pains in the ass but they both sure knew how to pick a good lady.” Henry chuckled to himself. “Now what do you say we go and get ourselves some burgers and fries. I haven’t been to the diner on Twelfth Street in months.”  
Eddie grinned even wider “That sounds like a good plan to me”


	9. A Fathers Approval

Jamie knew his decision was the right one. He loved Eddie with all of his heart and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. When she was shot Jamie had felt helpless and as though his world was crashing down around him. If it hadn’t of been for Danny being there for him He was sure to have had a break down.   
Now Jamie was sitting in his fathers house with the weight of a small velvet jewelry box in his pocket. He wanted his fathers approval before he took his mothers ring into a jeweler to be reset for Eddie.  
Jamie shook his thoughts from his head when his father walked into the living room carrying two glasses of scotch.  
“Now what can I do for you, Jamie?” Frank asked as he handed his son one of the glasses and sat down in the arm chair. “Not that you just can’t stop by.”  
“Well… I have decided I want to propose to Eddie. I want to give her Mom’s ring but I am afraid that that is a little bit weird since I gave Mom’s ring to Sydney. I don’t want that awkwardness to start our engagement. So I really would like your permission to have the ring reset. I won’t do it if you are not ok with it. I even brought the ring with me if you want it back. I can afford to save up for an engagement ring worthy of Eddie.” Jamie said in one breath and then downed his finger of scotch.  
“Well” Frank said as he reclined in his position “You know I love Eddie as well and would love to see her become my daughter in law. Your mother wanted you to have her ring Jamie. I understand the desire to have it reset. I give you my blessing to do it. But please let me see it before you pop the question. Also keep the setting traditional please”  
And with that the topic was changed and father and son enjoyed the rest of their evening.  
Vistor hours at the prison three weeks later  
“I should have known you’d be here soon” Armin Janko said as he shook the hand of his daughters boyfriend of ten months.  
“Well, I love your daughter very much and I need to ask you something important.” Jamie said  
“Just stop right there. Edit is independent and prides herself on that. She is her own woman and if you are about to ask me for her hand or something like that, just know that my daughter would not like that, at all.”  
“No I am not asking you for Eddie’s hand. I know she is fiercely independent but I was also raised that a man must have a sit down with the father of the woman he wishes to marry before he askes her. I am not asking your permission to ask her. I am asking her no matter what the outcome of this conversation is. I am just asking for your blessing. I also thought you would like to see the ring. I had my mothers ring reset and I want and opinion.” Jamie said his entire speech with a poker straight face.  
Armin tapped his chin for a moment before saying “Alright you have my blessing. I have never heard Edit so happy then when she has been calling me in the last few months. Now lets see that ring”  
Jamie pulled the small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the stunning ring. What had originally been a simple 3 diamond ring was now an intricate and delicate thing that sparkled even in the low lighting of the prison visitor room. The large one carat diamond was surrounded by a halo of tiny diamonds as well as flanked by two half carat diamonds. The band had a twisted texture and was a shining white gold.  
Armin couldn’t wait to receive another about that ring from his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I couldn’t remember if Eddie was on speaking terms with her dad but for the purpose of this story she is! please READ AND REVIEW I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!!!!!


	10. Sean

Family dinner was going as it normally does. Everyone was eating and talking about work and school. The common bickering between Danny and Erin ensued about their cases that they had in common and the tension was soon diffused by Frank saying something about how it reminded him of how they used to argue as children. Eddie didn’t realize it then but she was about to be thrown into uncharted territory.  
“Seany, you need to eat your green beans before you take more mashed potatoes.” Linda scolded her younger son as she smacked the spoon from his hand back into the potatoes.   
“Did Sean tell you, Nicki? He’s got himself a little girlfriend!” Jack said his tone dripped with a teasing tone “ Little Seany is growing up!”  
Nicki giggled as she leaned onto Gabe’s shoulder “Sean is 13 now Jack. And you are only 15. You guys are grown up but not that grown up”  
“Well, at least I am not the baby of the family. Sean has had that title on lock for 13 years and counting. Huh baby Sean?”  
At that Sean turned beet red and stood up saying a mild “May I be excused?” before rushing off without an answer. They soon heard stomping on the stairs. Eddie knew that Sean was headed to Joe’s childhood bedroom. It was were all the kids went when they were upset at family dinner.   
“I’ll take this one Lin, you stay down here and enjoy dinner.” Danny said as he went to get up.  
“Wait. Danny, let me.” Eddie said without thinking.  
Everyone looked at Eddie with a shocked expression. Unable to speak Danny just motioned for Eddie to follow his teenaged son.  
Hesitantly, Eddie climbed the stairs and followed the hall to the doorway were she knew Sean was. She lightly knocked on the door that was partly opened.  
“Go away, Dad” Sean called out  
“Well, I am not your Dad. No were close bud.” Eddie said laughing outside the door.   
She heard footsteps before the door was swung all the way open to reveal a conflicted looking Sean. He turned back and threw himself on his Uncles old bed. Eddie found a seat in a green bean bag chair.  
“Aunt Eddie when are you and Uncle Jamie gonna get married?” Sean asked without looking at her  
“Well I-I don’t know Sean. We have talked about getting married, but- well, your uncle has yet to ask me and we can’t really set a date until he proposes to me. But Sean I am up here to talk to you about why you are upset. I know Jack and Nicki can be overbearing but that’s just brothers and cousins. My cousins were awful to me as well…” Eddie rambled  
“Yea, yea I know Aunt Eddie. They love me. But I want to know because once you guys are married you guys can have kids. And once you guys have kids my long time rain as the baby of the family will finally be over. So do you think I could ask Uncle Jamie to put a move on it?” Sean asked looking at Eddie with big eyes.  
“Woah, woah, woah, slow your roll, kid. Uncle Jamie and I haven’t even talked about kids yet. We don’t know when we want to have kids, Sean. Just because we get married doesn’t mean we are going to have kids right away. It might be a few years after we get married before we have kids, Sean” Eddie was overwhelmed with what was just thrown at her. She and Jamie are not even engaged and here is their nephew already planning out when they are going to have kids! “Sean I know you hate being the baby of the family, but the title is going to have to stick for a least a little while longer. But that doesn’t have to be a bad thing. Just think of it. You are the youngest Reagan man. You hold power kid.”  
This intrigued Sean “What kind of power?”   
“Well you know that Jack wants to be a cop, right?” Sean nodded in agreement with his Aunt “So you can decide being the next Reagan man in line if you are going to continue on with the tradition of Reagan men being NYPD cops!”  
“I like that. I get to decide if the legacy remains…” Sean began to smile “I do have power that Nicki and Jack don’t! Thanks Aunt Eddie!”  
“Just don’t go talking about it. Then you could lose it because Jack could change his mind and gain that power” Eddie said in a warning tone. “Ok kid. Let’s get back to dinner. I do believe I saw your other Aunt brought peach pie for dessert!”  
“Oh we better get down there before Uncle Jamie eats it all!” Sean grinned as he ran out of the room and down the stairs.  
Eddie smiled to herself as she sat in the room of the Reagan man she would never know. She stayed in there for a moment before going back downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you have it! Please guys read and review! I love seeing the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I cannot believe I am finally at the last chapter for Becoming Family!! Thank you all so much for the support and love for this fic!! I enjoy writing so much as it is a stress reliever and you guys all make it even better! Anyways please enjoy!!

Eddie did not know what to think right about now. She had been about to start her first day back on the beat. She had been excited to get back to the normal flow of things. Then everything got turned upside down. She got called up to 1PP.   
She was nervous, scared, and excited all at the same time. She didn’t know what feeling she should allow to dominate in her head. She just allowed the emotions to battle in her mind as she rode a very fancy elevator up to the proper flood of the 1PP building. She quickly got off and approached a woman whom she assumed was the infamous Detective Baker who served as a personal assistant and body guard to Frank.   
“Hello, I am Officer Janko I was called up here to speak with Commissioner Reagan?” Eddie questioned the sleek looking blonde.  
“Ah, Officer Janko! Just the woman I was wanting to see! You are right on time. Frank is in the board room waiting for you.” The older woman smiled at Eddie and pointed her in the correct direction.  
Eddie walked away in the direction she was told thinking about the stories Jamie had told her about Abigail Baker and Joe Reagan. She couldn’t help being fascinated by the woman.  
When she entered the room she saluted the man she ate Sunday dinner with.  
“At ease.” Frank said all business. “Please sit”  
“Commissioner Reagan whatever I did I am extremely sorry. I am not used to playing house mouse. I did not expect to be off duty for so long…”  
“Eddie. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
Then, Sir, why exactly am I here? Traditionally officers only get called up here to either get severely reprimanded or get the boot.” Eddie said worried  
Frank smiled “Well, Eddie promotions are to be handed down this week. Your situation is rather unique. You are not only an officer that obviously has access to a hook but you also are an officer that was not on active duty for the last few months. Not due to any reason other than you were doing your job protecting this City but none the less. Ever since your extraordinary performance with that sex trafficking ring I have wanted to promote you. But your closeness with Jamie has kept me from doing so. Well, I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and I have decided that I do not care what people think of me promoting my sons girlfriend. Because it’s better than what they would think of me promoting my sons fiancé or promoting my daughter-in-law in the near future. So Eddie The reason you are here is because in spite of your unique position I am promoting you to Detective and I am also assigning you to our special victims unit. SVU works specifically with sex crimes and child crimes. I think you will do great there.”  
Eddie was completely stunned. She was sure her jaw was hanging open during most of Frank’s speech because she had picked up on were the conversation was going. Instead of saying anything she decided to forgo formality and she threw herself onto Frank wrapping him in a tight hug.  
Eddie’s life was about to change. What she didn’t know was that it was going to change in more ways than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I am leaving this off short and sweet. Setting it up for the next story in the series. I am about to buckle down for finals so it won’t come out for a few more weeks. The next fic is going to be an oneshot though. Anyways thank you everyone for reading Becoming Family and please Review its final chapter!!


End file.
